An Old Friend
by Brt1396
Summary: Orochimaru wants sauske for his jutsu and doesn't want to wait for him to leave the village. So he sends ninja's to kidnap him. But nothing Orochimaru would ever guess happens when Sauske meets an old friend of his he thought was long dead. No matchups.
1. Chapter 1

"You are weak," Itatchi whispered in Sasuske's ear, "you don't have enough hate. Let me give you some more." Sasuske slightly opened his eyes to meet the fiery red mangekyo sharingan. He felt like he was falling into a black hole and opened his eyes to find himself in the Uchiha compound.

"I know this place," said Sasuske in a child's voice. Then started shaking when he realized where it was.

"Yes," Itatchi said, "It's our childhood home. You know something, you are weak Sauske and in 24 hours"

"Don't," Sasuske pleaded.

"You'll be weaker still," finished Itatchi.

Naruto's POV Itatchi slammed Sasuske into the wall and made a hand sign. "Mangekyo sharingan" said Itatchi. Then Sasuske started screaming and fell unconscious.

Scene change "Alima" yelled Orochimaru.

The next second a 13 year old girl appeared in front of him.

"Yes lord Orochimaru," Alima said.

"I want you to bring someone to me, Kabuto show her who," he said.

"Yes lord Orochimaru," replied kabuto.

Switching to Alima's POV

Kabuto walked up to me and handed me a file. I opened it and there was a picture of a boy about my age with black/blue hair and black eyes. He actually looked a lot like me. I looked at the papers behind it and saw his name Sasuske Uchiha he was really my age, and he had the sharingan. He was a tai and nin jutsu specialist and the last of the Uchiha clan.

"Lord Orochimaru how do you except me to catch this ninja," I asked, "I might be able to if he were on a mission but there is no way I could defeat this ninja in Konaha without attracting unwanted alone getting him out of the village."

"I've thought of that Alima," he answered, "Sauske is unconscious in the Konaha hospital. You should be able to manage that. Just make sure you wake him up when you get out of the village you should know that staying ununconscious to long can injure the body."

Why should he care, usually he doesn't care, this is weird.

"Lord Orochimaru, why do you want this boy," I asked calmly.

"These arms are beginning to annoy me," he said, "I need a new body, and I want his eyes. The sharingan will make me even more powerful."

I tried not to show it but I was horrified. A kid my age and I was supposed to bring him here to basically a death sentence. I knew I had to fake my emotions.

"Excellent Lord Orochimaru," I said with a fake smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Take Rin(girl) and Ichiro(boy) with you. Your the leader," Orochimaru said, "now go."

"Yes sir," I said before I went to go find Rin and Ichiro. An hour later we were at the gate of the sound village with our bags packed and ready to go.

"So who is this guy," Rin said, "I mean why is he so important we need to go all the way to Konaha for him."

"He's an Uchiha," I answered simpley.

"wait we're going after Itatchi," yelled Ichiro, "No f***ing way will we be able to capture him. He'll kill killed his entire clan for god's sake!"

"Relax Ichiro," I answered, "we're going after a different Uchiha."

"But I thought the entire clan was killed by Itatchi," added Rin.

"Yeah me to," I said before everyone was quiet.

Time skip to Konaha(I figured you guys have had enough filler in the actual show)

"Transformation jutsu," we all said at once. I turned into a 17 year old. Ichiro turned into a 14 year old and Rin turned into a 8 year old. Our cover story is that we are siblings that live outside Konoha and our mother sent us to visit our sick grandmother in the hospital.

"Wow, their security sucks," wispered Ichiro after we walked into Konaha, "we're enemy ninja and we just walk into their town."

"Shut up," I wispered back angrily, "are you trying to get us caught!"

"sorry," he replied, "Damb your scary when your older."

I sighed and said, "Ok now to find the hospital," I looked around and saw a pink haired girl with a sad look on her face and flowers walking down the road. Perfect I thought.

"Hey," I yelled running and waving my hand.

She turned around and stopped, "What," she asked.

"Thanks for waiting. Me and my siblings are here visiting our sick grandmother. Do you know where the hospital is," I asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm headed there right now," she answered, "Why don't you come with me there."

"That would be great," I answered as I waved to my team to come.

"I'm Aneko, this is Kano," I said pointing to Ichiro, "and this is Hana," I finished pointing at Rin.

"I'm Sakura," she said.

"Kano, Hana, Sakura is going to take us to the hospital to see Grandma."

"Great," they both said.

Time skip to hospital(I don't like writing filler)

"Oh hello Sakura, here to see Sauske again," the lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes, but they are here to see there Grandmother," Sakura answered.

"Ok what's your Grandmother's name" she asked me.

"Erico," I answered after seeing the name on the paper on the desk. She's 85 with amnesia and no known family. She was perfect for our "Grandmother".

"Ok," replied the lady behind the desk, "room 10, why don't you show them where it is Sakura."

"Sure," she said, "Come with me."

We followed her to room 10.  
"Hey Sakura," said Ren in a cute little girl voice, "why don't you come visit Grammy with us and then we'll visit Sauske with you?"

Oh great idea, I thought, Play the cute, innocent little girl. I hope this works you need to make sure that the Sauske, Sakura is visiting is the one were looking for, and if he is then we'll know where he is to.

"That sounds like a great idea," answered Sakura. 


	3. Chapter 3

"OK here's room 10," said Sakura, "Let's go see your Grandma."  
"She has amnesia," I said, "So don't be surprised if she doesn't know us."  
"Oh alright," she said.  
We walked into the room and saw a very old women sitting on the bed. This is going to be awkward.  
"Hey grandma," I said loudly because she probably doesn't have very good hearing, "How have you been lately?"  
"Do I know you young lady," Erico said.  
"Oh Grandma," I said with fake inpatient's, "I know we haven't visited you for a while but I can't believe you forgot us. We're your Grand kids. I'm Aneko, this is is Kano, and this is Kano. Our mom said to come and visit you."  
"Sorry dear my memory's not what it used to be," she said.  
"Oh it's not your fault Grandma I'm sorry for snapping at you," I apologized.  
"Its fine dear" she answered. After about 15 minutes of boring talk about nothing really important we left.  
"OK now let's go to Sauske's room," Sakura said when we got in the hallway.  
We walked a little down the hallway and walked into room 6. We walked into the room and i froze. But.  
Switching to Ren's POV(sorry but finishing that sentence would be a major spoiler I'm saving for later)  
We walked into the room. I looked around the room. I noticed it had an easy to open window and from what I saw so far it looked like the security wasn't the best. This was going to be easy. Then I looked at the bed. He looked about 13 with black blue hair. To bad we have to kidnap him, I thought, he's actually kind of cute.  
Skip to the inn they're staying at "OK so whats our plan," Alima asked.  
"Seems pretty easy," I replied, "Just climb in the window, grab him,and leave."  
"That's great," Alima replied, "But how will we keep the entire hospital from noticing he's missing?"  
"I have a temporary disguise jutsu that will turn a log into a convincing copy of the Uchiha for a couple of hours," said Ichiro, "But if someone looks at it to closely they will notice its fake right away."  
"OK so we'll make the switch tonight so no ones going to look closely at it," Alima said, "Now I'm going to find out how we're going to get out of the village in the middle of the night." "Stay here while I'm gone," Alima said.  
She looks confused, I thought, wonder why? Oh god don't tell me. She's such a wimp, every time we need to do this kind of mission she wants to back out. But in the end she always does what she's told, so I guess it doesn't matter. "Well this is boring," Ichiro said interrupting my thought, "I'm going to go draw."  
"Well that's great I'm reading," I said. Then I took a small square out of my bag and made a hand sign, "expansion jutsu," I mumbled. Then I had a full size book in my hand. I sat down on the couch and started reading.  
Alima walked in an hour later.  
"OK there is a blind spot from the guard towers a couple blocks that way," she said pointing West, "We'll use the earth walking jutsu to get through the wall."  
"Wait," Ichiro said, "I didn't know walls are made of Earth."  
Alima just shrugged and looked out the window.  
"Holy Crap!!!," Ichiro yelled, "Your being quiet. You feeling OK?"  
"Yeah," Alima replied sadly, "I'm fine."

* * *

A.N Thank you for reading. I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long. The teachers are giving us a lot of end of year work. I hate it when they leave all the work until the end of the year.

* * *

Still Ren's POV "Ok let's go," I said.

"you guy's get him out of the hospital, I'll meet you at the wall," said Alima.

"Why arn't you coming to the hospital," Ichiro asked.

"I want to see if you can handle it without me," Alima replied.

"Lazy," Ichiro mocked.

Oh god, I thought, they could be at it all night.

"OK break it up," I said, "Let's go Ichiro."

"Uhhhh fine," Ichiro answered.

Switching to Alima's POV

About 5 minutes later I got up and went to the blind spot in the wall.15 minutes after I saw Ren and Ichiro walking up the road. Ichiro had Sauske slung over his shoulder.

"Earth walking jutsu," I mumbled then walked through the wall apperintally made of Earth.

Ren and Ichiro followed me.

"Let's go," I said.

"Where," Ren asked.

"Far enough away from the village so the can't find us," I answered, "Then we'll send a messenger bird to lord orochimaru," I answered.

One jumping through tree's scene later

"OK let's stop for the night," I said.

"Why," Ren asked.

"I have to wake him up," I answered.

"Why don't we just wake him up when we're back in the sound," asked Ichiro.

"It's a really long medical explination," I answered.

"Oh OK never mind," said Ichiro.

"Shouldn't we tie him up first," suggested Ren, "Unless you guys want to get attacked."

"Good idea," Ichiro and I said.

They tied him to a tree then turned around and stared at me.

"OK...here I go," I said.  
OK I hope i know how to do this, I thought, if I remember correctly I'm supposed to send chakra into his forehead and it should wake him up. Hm I have no idea how that works but according to my Mom it does.

I walked up to him and put my palm into his forehead. Then I sent a quick burst of chakra into my hand. But nothing happened, I decided to wait 10 minutes and see if anything happened .

"Ok if he's not awake in ten minutes I did something wrong," I said.

"How did you learn to do that," Ren asked.

"I picked it up in my travels," I answered.

"What, that's not an answer" Ichiro interrupted.

I just shrugged, sat down with my back agenst a tree, and waited.

Switching to Sauske's POV

I slowly woke up. At first I couldn't remember why I was unconscious, then it came back to me. I was fighting Itatchi, and he used the mangekyou sharingan. Then I jumped awake wondering where I was and how long it's been. I looked around and saw two people. There was a girl that looked about 14 with brown hair, she was medium built with huge green eyes. And a boy that looked 13 with blond hair, he was average built with hazel eyes.

"Who are you, and what do you want," I asked.

"We don't want anything," the boy said, "but our boss might."

"Who's your boss," I asked.

"Lord Orochimaru," the girl answered.

"What does he want with me"

"Let's just say he's very interested in you," the boy answered.

* * *

Yes I know it took forever but here it is


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is Chapter 5. The story is gonna start getting exiting, promise! Oh yeah by the way there's gonna be a lot more cursing in this chapter, you have been warned.  
P.S My friend drew Alima, .com/photos/229050/1259646 she's on this link. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Orochimaru, isn't he that weird bastard that bit me on the neck and gave me this fricken curse mark," I asked trying to piss them off.  
"Don't insult Lord Orochimaru," The boy yelled.  
"Hn."  
The boy took out a kuni and threw it at me. Crap, I thought, I didn't think he would actually do anything. Then at the last second another kuni came flying out of no where, the kuni hit the other one in the hole at the end and pinned them both to a tree. I jerked my head to see who threw it. It was another girl. She had blue/black hair, she was skinny, and had black eyes.  
"Ichiro," she said calmly,"We had specific orders and you broke them 3 days into the mission. Make sure it doesn't happen again or Lord Orochimaru will hear about it"  
He looked really annoyed but said, "Yes Alima."  
Hm I guess Alima is the leader. Then a messenger bird came flying and landed on Ichiro's shoulder. He opened the scroll on the birds leg.  
"Great news," he said, "Lord Orochimaru is very pleased, he has sent 5 jonin squads to get him to the sound village they'll get here in 2 days," he paused then said " Hear that Uchiha in 2 days you'll be beyond your pathetic villages help. But don't think you have a chance they'll never find us in time."  
I was really mad. I activated the sharingan to try and freak them out. It worked they all looked shocked except for Alima. She looked straight into my eyes without any shock, it was like she'd seen them before, but where.  
Then she inturupted my thought by saying, "Nice eyes Uchiha. Doesn't your brother has a pair just like them,?" She paused for a second before saying, "I'll take the death glare as a yes."  
so that's how she's seen them, that bitch has met Itatchi, I thought angrely.  
"Well we better get some sleep," Alima said, "Ichiro do you mind taking first watch."  
"Not at all", Ichiro said.  
"Great wake me up in a couple hours, and don't talk to him," Alima ordered.  
"Fine," Ichiro said.  
They walked into a tent.  
"Let me tell you Uchiha," he said after he knew they were asleep, "You're very lucky."  
"So are you," I said back.  
Just as I was falling asleep Ichiro got up and walked in the tent. A minute later Alima walked out.  
She waited 5 minutes before asking, "Still wondering why Lord Orochimaru wants you."  
"Thought you wern't suposed to talk to me," I said "I'm not," she said, "well do you want to know or not,"  
"Hn,"  
Switching to Alima's POV He's really got to stop saying hn, I thought.  
"I'll take that as a yes," I said, "Lord Orochimru is a lot older then he looks. He uses a jutsu where he takes over the body of another person to stay alive. The original owner of the body dies. He has to repeat it every 3 years. This is year 3 and Lord Orochimaru wants you."  
His eyes widened in shock."Why me," he asked.  
"If he takes over you," I answered, "he gets your sharingan."  
"Why didn't he go after Itatchi, his sharingan is a lot more powerful," he asked.  
"You were a lot easier to catch," I answered, "but if Lord Orochimaru knew about it you wouldn't be in this mess."  
"Knew about what," he asked.  
"The other surviving Uchiha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, Dun, Dun Major spoiler, if you don't get it more will be explained in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

"What other Uchiha," Sauske asked.

"Oh nothing," I answered.

"hn," Sauske said.

After that we were quiet. I looked at him after a while and he was asleep. Not surprising, I thought, I doubted he would sleep while Ichiro was here.

Switching to Sauske's POV.  
Flashback/dream "Come on Sauske I have to perfect this move," she said.

"Why do you even want to learn this," I asked.

"I made it up and want to actually be able to do it," she answered, "Now please just throw the kuni."

I smiled and said, "Alright fine." Then I threw a kuni, and she threw another one at it caught it in the hole and pinned them both to a tree.

"Yes," she yelled jumping up and down, "I did it finally!"

"Great Lina," I said.

"I'm gonna go home and tell my parents," she said.

"OK I'll come home in a little while," I said, "I have a little more training to do."

"See you Kyo," she said.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"Don't call me Lina," she said.

"Fine," I said.

"Fine," she said, "Bye Sauske,"

"Bye Alima," I said.

End flashback/dream I started waking up. Is that the same Alima, I thought, No it can't be. Itatchi killed her 6 years ago. Besides she always kept her hair long it was kinda like a part of her she would never cut it short, and she doesn't have the Uchiha hair strands. Anyway Alima is a pretty popular name. But she used the same move we perfected. Even if it was her why would she working for that creep and how would she have survived.

I looked over at her and saw her holding a necklace in her hand. Aperintally she had it hidden under her shirt before. I looked at the necklace and recognized it,it was the same necklace lina's mom gave her on her birthday, the same day Itatchi murdered our clan. Then I knew that was definitely Lina.

* * *

A.N Hope you like it. Lina and Kyo are nicknames that Sauske and Alima used to call each other.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry that this has taken so long so to say sorry I posted 3 chapters at once.

* * *

"Holy crap Lina," I said, "How are you alive?"

"You just recognized me," I teased, "I mean we were best friends for 4 years(since they were 3 untill they were 7) and just because you haven't seen me for 6 years you completely forget me. I recognized you right away"

"Hn," I said, "well I would have if you looked the same, had the Uchiha hair strands, and used your real last name.I probably would have recognized you."

"I can't do anything about looking the same that's what happens when you grow up, I do have the Uchiha hair strands, and if I didn't fake my last name I'd be dead by now." Alima replied. sarcastically.

"I ment cutting your hair, what do you mean you have the Uchiha hair strands I don't see them, and good point" I said.

"I cut my hair when I was trying to hide from the village, also...well I know this sounds corny but when our clan was murdered I felt like I was starting over as a new person and my hair was a reminder of my old life. Also you would be amazed what you can do with a brush and a bandanna." Alima answered.

"Yes it does sound corny," Sauske answered, "but I see why, and what do you mean by what you can do with a brush and bandanna?"

"I'll show you," she said then took off her bandanna and shook her head. Then when her hair fell into place she had the Uchiha strands. Oh that's why she wore her headband as a bandanna it kept our clans signature hair strands out off her face that way no one can recognize them, I thought.

"So what did you do before you became a ninja," I asked.

"Wore a hat," she answered simply, "At first to hide from the anbu then to hide it from Lord Orochimaru,"

"Don't call him that," I interrupted.

"Sorry forcive habit," She apologized, "you don't want to know what happens if you forget it when your talking to sound ninja."

"Ok anyway," I said, "How are you alive?"

Switching to Alima's POV

"Long story and really hard to explain," I said, "but I could show you."

He's probably gonna think I'm a murderer, I thought, but oh well.

"How," he asked predicatively.

"I have the mangekyou sharingan," I answered.

"How do I know your not gonna do what Itatchi did with it," he asked.

"You don't," I answered, "But if I really wanted to do that why would I bother asking your permission."

"Good point," he answered, "But won't it just knock me out again?"

"yes but I could just wake you up again," I answered.

"You woke me up," Sauske said.

"Yes," I said.

"Where did you learn that," sauske asked.

"My Mom was a medical ninja," I said, "And you'd be surprised what you learn when you're Mom is a Uchiha medical ninja. She learned how to deal with results of the mangekyou sharingan and taught me everything she knew."

"Ok I guess you can use it on me," He said.

"Ok here I go," I said.

I closed my eyes, put my hands together, formed a hand sign, and rushed all my chakra to my eyes.

"Mangekyou sharingan," I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

* * *

A.N. Yes, I know Alima has the Mangekyou sharingan but she is not a murderer. Promise I'll tell you how she got it when it comes up in the story.


	8. Chapter 8

The mangekyou sharingan world opened up in front of us. Next thing I know Sauske was standing next to me.

"Damn," I said.

"What," he said thinking something is wrong. I don't own Naruto other people do. Anyway I'm sorry for not posting for so long.  
"Your taller then me," I said.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're annoying," he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Ok anyway..."

The scene started to dissolve into the day of the massacure.

"Come on Sauske I have to perfect this move," I said.

"Why do you even want to learn this," he asked.

"I made it up and want to actually be able to do it," I answered, "Now please just throw the kuni."

he smiled and said, "Alright fine." Then he threw a kuni, and I threw another one at it caught it in the hole and pinned them both to a tree.

"Yes," I yelled jumping up and down, "I did it finally!"

"Great Lina," he said.

"I'm gonna go home and tell my parents," I said.

"OK I'll come home in a little while," he said, "I have a little more training to do."

"See you Kyo," I said.

"Don't call me that," he said.

"Don't call me Lina," I said.

"Fine," he said.

"Fine," I said, "Bye Sauske,"

"Bye Alima," he said.

I jumped running and laughing like any 7 year old would after they did something they were proud of,untill I reached the gate of the Uchihas part of the village. Even at 7 I scensed something was wrong and stopped. I walked slowly down the road and turned the corner leading to my house. Thats when I a saw something I will never get out of my head. My street full of dead bodies. I started running tword my house thinking about my parents. I found them right in front of our house. They were laying side by side they looked like they were sleeping...well except for the kuni wounds. I slowly took of my dad's headband and tightly held it in my hand. I stayed there on my knees next to them for what it seemed like at that time hours, tears were slowly forming in my eyes as the shock wore off and reality set in. Sudenly I heard something behind me. I quickly grabbed one of my dad's kuni, put on my dad's headband, and turned around.

"Hello Alima," someone said in a creepy deep voice. I couldn't tell who he was because he was hidden in the shadows. Then he walked closer and his face caught the last of the light from the sunset. I gasped as I reconized who it was. It was... 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Alima," someone said in a creepy deep voice. I couldn't tell who he was because he was hidden in the shadows. Then he walked closer and his face caught the last of the light from the sunset. I gasped as I reconized who it was. It was Itatchi.

"Oh you scared me," I said, "For a second I thought you were someone eles."

"Oh really," Itatchi said, "I could say the same thing. Well I can have some entertainment with you"

"Wha" was all I had time to say before I was staring into the mangekyo sharingan.

"Sauske," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"I'd rather not relive this next part."

"Me either."

"Ok so I'm gonna skip it."

"Hn,"

"Whatever."

I dropped to the ground after Itatchi released the mangekyo sharingan.

"You son of a bitch," I said as I was standing up.

"Hn," he replied.

I looked behind me the road ended in 2 houses and there was a 6 foot fence in their yard. There was no way I could run past him or get away so I took a fighting stance with my dad's kuni.

"So you think you can beat me," Itatchi said jokingly.

"You never know," I said back.

* * *

I was going to give up on this story, but I reread it and decided to continue. I've had this typed for a while and haven't posted it. I'm a lot better at writing then I was last year and just began to notice how horrible my grammer used to be. I promise from now on Alima(An Old Friend) is going to be better. Maybe when I'm done I'll redo the first 9 chapters and fix them but untill then I appologize for the first few chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto. If I did do you really think I would write fanfiction? I would have my stories turned into epiosdes. That would be awsome but not gonna happen. I'm glad so many people have been reading but I want to hear your thoughts good or bad. Review even if you hate it!

* * *

"So you think you can beat me?" Itatchi asked jokingly.  
"You never know," I said back.  
"Not bad kid," Itatchi said, "It would have been interesting to watch you grow up. Hn, to bad. Well at least I can have my fun for a little while."  
I gripped my kunai tightly and fought back the urge to run.  
He sighed, "Maybe I won't have enough time as I wanted. It seems your little friend is following you home. I have to go greet him as well. I guess I'll just have to end things now."  
At the last word he threw a kunai stright at my heart. I screamed and desperately moved the kunai to block it. Luckily I managed to deflect it slightly so it didn't hit a vital point. I stumbled back and collapsed.  
"Hm. I wonder what she would have been like as an adult. But if more then one survived they would have wondered," he said as he was walking away. I fought for consciousness as darkness started to overtake me. Eventually it won and I feared that was my last moment alive. But I was wrong.  
The next time I remember anything was when I heard a strange mans' voice say "Hey kid, kid, KID!" while shaking me.  
"What are you doing Daichi?" A women asked, "Itatchi did this there's no way a kid survived when so many others couldn't."  
"But she's breathing. She's opening her eyes!" argued the man.  
Mummers of confusion and amazement ran through the area. Followed by the clang of dropped tools. I struggled to open my eyes and saw I was surrounded by strangers.  
"What? Where am I?" I asked. "You're at the Uchiha compound," A kind looking women answered. Memories of what happened flooded back to me. "Is there anyone else left?" I whispered.  
My only answer was people shaking their heads and looking away.  
"What are we doing?!?" someone shouted, "She needs to get to the hospital!" "Right!" another person responded. Maybe a man but the voice sounded blured and genderless because I was falling unconscious again.  
I woke up in the hospital at night. As soon as I woke up reality hit me. I was the last one in the clan. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the hospital as fast as my feet could carry me. I ran into my house at the Uchiha compound and was appalled by the chaos that greeted me. The house had been ransacked and everything was on the floor. I walked to the secret compartment about 3 feet from the floor and 5 from the wall. I grabbed the emergency money and ran into my room. My room was as bad as the rest of the house but I rummaged through my things and found my black outfit with no Uchiha symbol. I put on my black bandanna and left the village.  
I never looked back.


End file.
